


Platonic Hand Holding [soon to be re-written]

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that's enough said ;)), AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mistaken Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU, adding tags as the story progresses, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kozume Kenma knows that Kuroo Tetsurou is his soulmate, and is very much in love with him.What he didn't know, was that Kuroo wasn't aware of it, and thinks someone else is his soulmate.Tags are added as the story goes on!Old title was Mistakes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my 2nd fic woo
> 
> Thanks to my two beta readers;;; I honestly wouldn't have been confident enough to post without them! (The only thing pointed out to me was a typo, I'm still so flattered aaaaa)
> 
> I hope you find this short first chapter as enjoyable as they found it eek.
> 
> (Also, kudos to people to write like 1k+ words a chapter, it's harder than it seems (this chapter only has 800-900ish? words oops))

When Kenma tells Kuroo that he thinks that Kuroo is his soulmate, Kenma doesn't expect the older boy to say what he does.

 

A slightly amused voice saying, "Kenma, you're not my soulmate. Tsukishima is. I thought you already knew."

 

Just thinking about it makes his chest ache.

 

Those four words. _You're not my soulmate_. Kenma had been lying awake just to think about those four words that seemed to bother him so much.

 

_You're not my soulmate._

 

He shuts his eyes and puts the palms of his hands over his ears.

 

_You're not my soulmate._

_Tsukishima is._

_I thought you already knew._

 

Kenma doesn't realize that he's been tightly clutching the white sheets in a fist til he opens his eyes.

 

He really wanted to say something to Kuroo. He should have. He should have protested, asked if Kuroo was sure about his soulmate, maybe he made a mistake, or showed Kuroo his soulmark, something, anything. But he didn't. Kenma's lips just formed and "o" and he brought his lips together again before Kuroo noticed.

 

Anything would have worked and Kenma did nothing. He did nothing and he completely messed up.

 

It felt like rejection. It wasn't, but it felt like rejection. After Kuroo had said those words, Kenma couldn't get them off his mind. It haunted him, like it was trying to break his heart and soul into tiny pieces.

 

 _Could you fall in love with someone who wasn't your soulmate? Could things not work out with your soulmate? Was that possible?_ he wondered. Kenma felt himself hoping that if he wasn't Kuroo's soulmate, that he have things not work out with Tsukishima.

 

That was a bad thought. He felt guilty for even bringing up those questions in his mind.

 

He had loved Kuroo too long, before Kenma even noticed himself. He had slowly grew fond of the boy with bed head. He knew that.

 

But those feelings had turned into dust, something that was always there, something you couldn't get rid of no matter what, even if the world depended on it.

 

He guessed feelings that you've had for years don't just go away the day you get rejected.

 

So how was he supposed to feel?

 

Another train of thought started in Kenma's head; he wondered how he would manage if Kuroo and Tsukishima starting going out. What about Yamaguchi? Kenma was sure that the freckled boy had feelings for the tall blonde.

 

Does Tsukishima even like Kuroo?

 

How was Kenma supposed to feel?

 

Kenma falls asleep with a broken heart and that question in his brain.

 

\-----

 

_There were cherry blossoms. A lot of them. Endless rows of pink sakura cherry blossom trees. It was also crowded. Very crowded._

_"Kuroo, what are we doing here?" Kenma asked coolly._

_The taller boy laughed, "I just want to do something today kitten. Just follow me."_

_Kenma sighed and nodded while Kuroo takes Kenma's hand into his, dragging him through the path between the rows of flowering trees._

_It should have shocked Kenma when Kuroo held his hand, but it didn't. It felt wonderful, like they were going to live forever, be together forever._

_When they stop at a less crowded area, Kuroo puffs his chest out proudly._

_"Isn't it pretty Kenma? All the cherry blossoms are in bloom today," Kuroo asks._

_Kenma looks up from his phone, to the pink flowers on the trees._

_"I guess," he replies._

_It was Kuroo's turn to look unimpressed. "Oh, come on! I wanted you to be totally amazed and awed. I didn't take you all the way for nothing kitten!"_

_"It was a ten minute train ride," the younger boy states bluntly._

_Kuroo puts his free hand on his hip. "Still! It's pretty right?"_

_"Sure."_

_The older boy with bed head smiles and puts his arm over Kenma's shoulders, bringing the smaller boy closer to him._

_Suddenly, there was an obnoxiously loud ringing that kept repeating and repeating and repeating..._

 

Kenma drowsily opened his eyes and lets out a confused hum.

 

 _Oh, it was just a dream_ , he thinks with disappointment.

 

With a sigh, he reluctantly sits up in his bed and shuts off the alarm clock. Kenma rubs his eyes and starts to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

Dreams had always gone away so quickly. The dream that Kenma had enjoyed had flew by in what had seemed like five minutes.

 

But if Kenma had a dream about what seemed like a date with Kuroo, then the whole thing must have been bothering him more than he thought.

 

Kenma runs this all through his head as he dresses into the Nekoma school uniform.

 

\-----

 

He figures, it really has to be bothering him, because at breakfast, his mother asks him if he's okay.

 

"I'm completely fine," he lies.

 

Kenma could have sworn that he heard his mother mutter, "I hope so."

 

Then as if on cue, they hear a knock at the door. As usual, it's Kuroo waiting for Kenma.

 

Kuroo looks nice in the Nekoma school uniform. Maybe more than nice. The black sweater vest over the white long sleeved shirt, and the yellow and red striped tie looks really good on Kuroo, Kenma thinks.

 

"Kenma, are you ready to leave?" Kuroo shouts as he enters the kitchen.

 

Kenma sighs. You don't have to shout, I'm right here." The small boy got up from his seat, holding his empty bowl of cereal to put it in the sink.

 

The pair start leaving the house as Kenma's mother tells them to have a good day.

  
Kuroo replies by saying, "You too!", while Kenma nods.

 

Maybe today will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed;!!
> 
> Please, leave a comment! Tell me if anything was OOC or if there were any weird grammatical errors. If you enjoyed it, how did you feel? :') This is my first time writing angst please excuse me pff;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is the chapter where I change the title  
> Sorry for the long wait I've been in a lil slump ;;  
> but I managed to get 999 words ( _almost_ 1000, _almost_ ) out! Still short, but I'm kind of proud of ~~weedling~~ typing out the amount that I did pff

As usual, school is exhausting.

Sometimes, Kenma wished that Kuroo was in the same year as him, so they could be together more.

Alas, Kuroo was a year older than Kenma.

Kuroo could make school more tiring if he was in the same year as Kenma, but maybe Kuroo would be more of a main character in Kenma’s life story. But how could Kuroo be any more important in Kenma’s life? How could Kuroo make a bigger mark on the pages than he already has?

If Kenma hadn't met Kuroo, he wouldn't have gone to Nekoma, wouldn't have continued to be in the volleyball club, wouldn't have met the hyper orange haired first year named Hinata Shouyou, wouldn’t have taken risks, wouldn’t have done so many things that he’s done.

If the universe suddenly decided to erase Kuroo from the narrative, Kenma would probably be cooped up in his room, afraid of the outside worlds and the surprises in store.

Although, if Kuroo was in the same grade as Kenma was in, maybe Kuroo would notice that Kenma was his soulmate.

Probably not.

Kenma presses a hand on his outer thigh, his palm touching the black cloth that covered his soulmark. He remembers his mark so well since Kuroo's mark was so plainly in sight on the back of his palm.

It's streak of black, like the silhouette of a claw, with two identical parallel, thinner silver and gold streaks pressed to the larger shape.

People might say that it’s a boring or lame but Kenma thinks it’s kind of neat. He remembers Bokuto at the summer training camp saying that Kuroo’s soulmark was kind of plain, Kuroo responding with, “But doesn’t it look like a magic scar?” which was followed by Bokuto gasping and fawning over the mark, with Kuroo looking proud. At that moment, Kenma wanted to bang his head against a wall.

Kenma smiles at this memory. Kuroo could be intimidating on the volleyball court, but outside of that, he's usually really bubbly and lighthearted. It's kind of bizarre that the universe paired Kenma up with Kuroo out of all the people in the world. To be honest, Kenma feels honored that universe thinks that he deserves a great person like Kuroo.

Except that Kuroo isn't aware that the universe paired them together.

Kenma has heard horror stories of people who have found their soulmates, but their soulmates couldn't fall in love with them, or even worse—refused to acknowledge them as their soulmate.

Just because the universe thinks it's meant to be doesn't mean that humans have to cooperate. Just because the universe decides something doesn't mean that humans have to play along.

_What if Kuroo can't get over Tsukishima when he finds out we're soulmates and ends up hating me for being his soulmate? What if Kuroo avoids me as much as possible for the rest of our lives? What if he thinks—but Kuroo wouldn't do that. We've been friends for a long time and we've been in each others' lives for too long for that to happen._

His thoughts are interrupted by the sudden chatter of students getting up and gathering their belongings away.

_It's already time for volleyball?_

He sighs and puts his books away in his white backpack, slinging his white volleyball bag on over his shoulder as pushes his chair back to stand, gently pushing it back after he's on his feet.

Of course, Kuroo is right outside of the school entrance, waiting for Kenma.

"Why do you wait for me? It's kind of embarrassing," he asks quietly. Kenma brings his hair over his ears as he walks with the older boy.

"'Cause you're my friend," Kuroo replies coolly.

 _And just a friend_ , Kenma thinks.

He's taken by surprise when he feels another hand in his.

Kenma's heartbeat speeds up and his cheeks start to warm up. Has Kuroo started to have feelings for him and make a move? What's he thinking right now?

He looks at the other and makes an effort to speak his thoughts. "...Kuro? What...? But Tsukishima?"

Kuroo lets out an amused breath and smiles. "Platonic hand holding Kenma."

Kenma feels like taking his hand away from Kuroo's and crying. His eyes start to water. He blinks quickly, hoping to blink the tears away before the older boy notices.

It's stupid. Shouldn't he be happy that Kuroo wants to hold hands with him, a weird, game loving second year who doesn't like interacting with most people, even if it's not romantically?

To cheer himself up, Kenma tries remembering good times he's had, but they all involve Kuroo and it makes him feel even worse. It's pathetic and stupid how happy moments will make him crumble like this. He feels like he's been suddenly stabbed in the back by Kuroo, like everyone around him is gone and that he's next and last.

Kenma can't blink the tears away so he resorts to using his free hand to pretend to rub his eyes, actually wiping the tears onto his hand.

In the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroo look at him with a concerned expression, his smile from before turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" the older boy asks, tone dripping with worry.

"Allergies," Kenma answers, trying his best not to break down crying as he speaks.

When they finally get to the gym, Kenma feels relieved when Kuroo drops Kenma's hand before entering the building.

For now, he can concentrate on practicing and take his mind off Kuroo. The only thing to worry about is polishing his skills.

But the thoughts still linger in the back of his mind between setting the ball and receiving blocked spikes.

What comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter after the looong wait time oops
> 
> As usual, do point out any grammar errors and leave criticism ^^
> 
>  
> 
> ~~the soulmark is kinda lame but the universe runs out of ideas so i'm allowed too as well :')))~~  
>  ok i'm kidding there's no excuse but if you get where i was going for...  
> it's a reference to name meanings and if you know what parts are what then kudos to you
> 
> also did you see I fixed the double spacing be proud 


	3. A/N

oops an A/N I'm really bending the writing rules here

 

but I've decided that I'm going to re-write this since there's some things that I don't really like here  ;; I don't really know when I'll start writing, but I've taken quite the break, so I'll probably be back on my feet soon!! 

 

sorry about this !!!


End file.
